Deep Breath
by FluffleNeCharka
Summary: Oneshot. Clay thinks about his love for Raimundo, and Raimundo makes his usual sarcastic remarks. Ultra fluffy, funny RaiClay. Light slash.


Author's Notes: This is the cutest, most sickeningly adorable, chick-flicky thing I've ever written. But there's a lack of Rai/Clay, so I wrote this anyway. I'm proud, too. This is the first time I've written anything for Clay and/or Raimundo. I'm so happy.

I own nothing.

-------------------------------------------

Clay took a deep breath.

It was a very natural, very earthy thing to do to calm himself. It was something he'd done before he even knew what his element was. He'd go outside, like he was now, and breath in the scent of the Earth until he was calm. The Texan sighed. It was raining, pouring down on him, but he didn't care. His mind was focused on trying to calm his heart before he did something stupid.

The wind blew through his blond hair, and he felt a pang in his heart.

Wind. Raimundo's element.

Raimundo had always been a thorn in his side. Pranks, jokes, remarks – all of which had annoyed Clay for the longest time. But now, he was beginning to find that all of the above were almost endearing to him. Only Raimundo could think of putting ten gallons of milk in Clay's hat. The cowboy smiled. Raimundo was his best friend, there was no doubt. Clay didn't know why. When they'd first met, Clay had detested Rai's pranks on Omi. Over time, though, things had changed. He knew Raimundo didn't mean any harm. The Wind Dragon just wanted to have fun.

Raimundo was a lot like his element. Playful at times, sharp and stinging at others. He could be powerful or gentle, although Rai would probably only admit to the powerful part. Clay felt himself sigh again. Ever since he'd began to like Rai more and more, he was sighing and acting like a romantic. Kimiko told him love did that to everybody, but he'd never thought that he, himself would end up sighing and thinking lovey-dovey thoughts like this.

There was a first time for everything.

Speaking of first times, he thought with a smirk, this morning he'd been able to catch Raimundo after he drew mustaches on the bull's on Clay's underwear. Usually, the Wind Dragon was as evasive as his element, uncatchable and fleeting. But Clay had grabbed him by the neck of his robe, and held him up.

Raimundo had grinned comically, and then said, "Clay! Have I ever told you how nicely your eyes go with the sky when you're ready to strangle me?"

There was a pause while Clay fought down a blush, and suddenly Raimundo got that mischievous look on his face. Clay loved and hated that look. He loved it, because it was cute and cunning. He hated it, because it was dangerous and deceptive. Before Clay could drop him, Raimundo had already decided on a course of action that, much like the wind, was unpredictable.

"Oooh! Do you like all the boys or just me?" Raimundo had asked, grinning until Clay looked him in the eye.

Green met blue, and time stopped. Raimundo inhaled sharply and Clay's blush became more pronounced. Comprehension dawned on the Dragon of the Wind a few seconds later, and he refused to look Clay in the eye after that. He didn't even talk to him for the whole day.

Clay wasn't sure whether to cry in frustration or corner Raimundo or just ignore it all together. In any case, he was so upset he bypassed dinner. And now here he was, cowboy hat and all, standing in the rain. The smell of Earth couldn't calm him down now. Nothing could fix a broken heart. The Dragon of Earth took another deep breath before letting out a soft sob. Raimundo hated him now, he knew it. His best friend was avoiding him like the plague, and it was all his fault.

"Why do I have to love HIM, anyway?" Clay said aloud, frowning.

"Because of my charming personality?" Raimundo replied from directly behind him, grinning sheepishly.

"What in tarnation?" Clay turned around, only to be struck speechless by two deep green eyes.

Raimundo stepped closer, his eyes scared as he pressed his body against Clay's. Shakily, he put his hands on the Earth Dragon's shoulders and stood on tip toe to kiss him. Clay froze at the touch. It was so very Raimundo, that kiss. So light and gentle, just like the wind at first, then rough and powerful as the Brazilian wrapped his arms around Clay. The cowboy smiled and held him close.

"Clay-" Raimundo said softly as soon as they parted for air. "I'm sorry. I just freaked out, you know?"

His friend grinned. "I know. How do you think I felt when I figured out I was in love with _you_?"

Rai's eyes narrowed, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Clay just laughed and held Raimundo tight. The Dragon of Wind was so light, so very light, and Raimundo was content to curl up against Clay. The Dragon of Earth was so solid, so firm. The two shared a look, Clay's filled with more love than Raimundo would have thought possible. Raimundo just blushed and groaned at the chick-flick moment they were having.

"Well," Raimundo said, breaking the silence, "I feel gay now."

Clay laughed, "Ah, shucks, it ain't that bad." A pause, and then, "Imagine if you loved Omi."

Raimundo's face paled in horror and he shuddered, leading his boyfriend into the temple and out of the rain. His hand was light as a feather on Clay's wrist, but his expression was deep and heavy as he took a deep breath.

"If you ever say that ever again, I'm breaking up with you."

**END**


End file.
